fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Thirty Years…
Okay, so this is my first Fanfiction. I got 2 OC's being in here: Hollyleaf and Shade. Also this has Springtrap too. I may suck but might as well. I hope you enjoy. Also cuss words are in here _________________________________________________________________________________________ I remember like as if it were yesterday… the day my life was taken away. At least he is dead, but he is back. Back in 1987 I found 5 kids dead, I tried to run out of the room, but someone grabbed my neck. I saw him, he was wearing all purple, then he held a knife at my throat. He smiled evilly, I couldn't take my eyes off it. "Well it looks like I have another brat to kill…" he said. Then he stabbed the knife in my throat. I still remember the pain of it. It was horrible… but now I am this suit. My name is Shade. I suffered the same fate as the 5 kids did. Back then they called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza a magical place, but this is not Freddy Fazbear's… this is Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Acttraction. Thirty years after the fall of the pizzeria. I am writing this down. But I will warn you… NEVER come here. Shade stopped writing on the paper and put it in the office. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and turned around. It was Hollyleaf. "Hey Shade…" Shade noticed that her voice was sad like always "How are you doing?" She asked. Shade blinked "Good I guess." She looked at her feet and sighed. "I know that it is hard living like, but at least we have each ofter" Hollyleaf smiled slightly but heard Springtrap's voice calling for her and Shade. She and Shade walked over to Springtrap. "Finally you two are here…" Springtrap turned around and looked at the both of them "Shade tonight I better not see you helping the Night Guard again…" His eyes fixed over to Hollyleaf "Not even you or else you know what would happen…" Hollyleaf's ears dropped as she remembered what happened when she didn't obey his orders "Yes Springtrap" she replied. Shade nodded slowly and then heard the opening of a door. It was the new Night Guard. "I better not see you two helping him" Springtrap walked away,leaving Hollyleaf and Shade alone. I hope the Night Guard survives… ''Shade thought (New Oc! Frostbite the Snow Leopard) The Night Guard came in and sat in his seat in the chair. "I hope I don't see that… thing…" He said. He checked the cameras and saw Springtrap's eye looking directly at the camera. The camera went static for a single second. Springtrap was gone from sight. "Oh crap!" The Night Guard checked through the cameras. Then he heard someone or something sneak behind him. He turned around quickly and saw nothing. "I wonder if it was that thing…" He turned forward and saw a Snow Leopard animatronic looking at him. The Snow Leopard jump scared him and the night guard fell to the floor landing on his back. The Snow Leopard laughed "You should've seen your face! It was so funny!" From behind Springtrap was looking through the window seeing the Snow Leopard and the Night Guard. "Wait.……… I remember you. You worked for me but I could never find you…" Springtrap growled. The Snow Leopard turned around "Yeah. You literally beated me harshly. And I found out I had a skill.…Teleporting. A skill that you don't have Springy" The Snow Leopard stated out Springtrap glares "Shut up Frostbite… Or you will get beaten up… Or I can tear your face off and head" Frostbite smirks "Try me Springy" Springtrap runs into the office and grabs Frostbite's head. He flips her over and pins her down. Frostbite grunts "Ow! Don't you fucking dare pull off my head!" She growls "I will do it if you fucking obey my orders!" Snarls Springtrap "As if that will happen!" Frostbite smirks and teleports away Springtrap grumbles "I hate the fucking woman… Well time for me to- Wait… where did he go?" He noticed that the Night Guard was gone 'MORE COMING SOON''' Category:Story